


Fur-List.Net

by krazieLeylines



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Furry, Fursonas, Humanstuck, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Tentabulges, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 02:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4245465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazieLeylines/pseuds/krazieLeylines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Drone Season Fill for limesparrow</p><p>The prompt: "Nepeta and Jade roleplaying being complete furry trash together!"</p><p>Nepeta and Jade meet on an online fursona rp site, and decide to rp some smut of their fursonas, the feline huntress Arsenic and her dear friend, the wolf scientist Medeina.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fur-List.Net

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Limesparrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limesparrow/gifts).



> I hope this is what you were looking for! It's my first time writing smut with tentacles, so I'm not entirely sure if I did that aspect correctly. I hope you enjoy it a lot anyway.

\--arsenicCatnip [AC] has logged into fur-list--

Jade delighted at seeing her friend and longtime crush, Nepeta, log into their favorite online roleplaying site. She quickly started up an exclusive chat, and messaged Nepeta the link and passcode. 

It took a second, but then—

\--arsenicCatnip [AC] has entered the chat--

AC: :33 < *arsenic strolled leisurely into the open clearing*  
AC: :33 < *fur it wasn’t that arsenic was sure that the clearing would be uninhabited with predators*  
AC: :33 < *but that she was absolutely pawsitive that no beast no matter how large or fursome would stand a fighting chance against her if they so choose to brawl with her*  
AC: :33 < *she strode furward a couple of yards with all the confidence that came with being the mightiest qu33n in the jungle*  
AC: :33 < *arsenic only stopped once she came to the side of a roaring river and she bent down on her muscled haunches so that she could scoop some of the spurrrkling clean liquid into her cupped hybrid hand/paws and drink d33ply*  
AC: :33 < *she didnt stop until her great thirst was quenched – even once she caught the sound of appurrroaching paws*  
GG: madam arsenic *the coy guest greeted the cat huntress with the kind of fond warmness that only comes from familiarity* its been a while since ive seen you in these parts  
GG: i do hope youve kept yourself out of trouble  
AC: :33 < *while she had b33n listening attentively arsenic didnt reply to her associates remarks immediately as she was still purrrfoundly concentrated on the water and its crisp clear flavor*  
AC: :33 < *at last arsenics belly was full and she gave miss medeina the entirety of her attention*  
AC: :33 < *her answer was a brief* yes and no  
AC: :33 < yes its b33n a while but no i havent kept out of trouble *arsenic supplemented after a beat her voice hefty with dry humor*  
GG: *medeina laughed at the characteristic arsenic answer*  
GG: please come join me at my den *medeina implored her old companion with a sincere eagerness* i wish to hear all about what sort of perilous misadventures youve been on lately  
AC: :33 < *the huntress arsenic rose from her kn33ling position by the river so that she stood at a more even eye level with medeina*  
AC: :33 < that sounds lovely *arsenic purrred as she rubbed the beads of water clinging to her fluffy muzzle with the back of a war worn paw* please… lead the way  
GG: (hey can we pause the rp i have something to show you)  
AC: :33 < ((oh yes of course!))  
AC: :33 < what do you want to show me  
GG: i finished my first final design for medeina!! http://i.imgur.com/CRv3jtM.jpg  
AC: :33 < one second…  
AC: :33 < oh wow!  
AC: :33 < jade this is really good you nefur told me you were an artist  
GG: oh well i wouldnt consider myself professional or anything but i do like to doodle now and again  
AC: :33 < well i like it a lot! is that what you look like  
AC: :33 < i mean without the dog face and fur obviously  
GG: sort of yeah!  
AC: :33 < wow youre supurr dupurr adorable!!!  
AC: :33 < are your glasses really round and harry potterish like that  
GG: hehehehe yeah  
GG: that was kind of my reason for picking them out :p  
GG: and um  
GG: okay this is super embarrassing  
AC: :33 < what is  
GG: umm!!  
GG: i kind of drew an alternative version of medeina  
GG: one without clothes  
GG: just to see what shed look like you know! :s  
AC: :33 < really!  
AC: :33 < can i s33?? i purrromise to k33p it private to this chat  
GG: no no i trust you!  
GG: its just… you dont think its weird do you?  
AC: :33 < uhhh well maybe!  
AC: :33 < but were roleplaying our fursonas online together which tends to be considered weird to a whole lot of people so  
AC: :33 < it purrrobably doesnt matter  
GG: oh well i cant argue with that logic :p  
GG: okay here! http://i.imgur.com/GJaeCBa.jpg  
AC: :33 < wow!  
AC: :33 < jade youre really pretty  
AC: :33 < i mean medeina is really pretty but youre pretty also  
AC: :33 < since im assuming you share a very similar body shape and other features  
GG: thank you!!  
GG: you know…  
GG: i can draw arsenic for you too if you want!  
AC: :33 < really???  
AC: :33 < jade that would be soooo great!!  
GG: yeah youd just have to tell me what she looks like  
GG: body type and hair style and all that  
AC: :33 < okay well i guess that would be my body type and hair style  
AC: :33 < im kind of skinny i guess! people generally refur to me as skin and bones but i have some muscle  
AC: :33 < since i do a lot of track and field  
AC: :33 < and my hair is kind of  
AC: :33 < maybe bushy is the right word? its not any longer than my shoulders but it can get pretty darn messy!  
GG: ok and do you have bangs  
AC: :33 < yeah! and theyre purrted in the middle of my furehead if that helps  
GG: yeah that helps a lot  
GG: and wow this is so uncomfortable buuut  
GG: whats your bra size?  
GG: or what do you want arsenics bra size to be??  
AC: :33 < oh!  
AC: :33 < ummm well im an a buuuut  
AC: :33 < i wouldnt protest if you wanted to draw them a tad bigger  
GG: ok got it!  
GG: what about fur color?  
AC: :33 < golden brown  
AC: :33 < like a lioness yknow but without the lion tail  
AC: :33 < i just want a regular fluffy housecat tail  
AC: :33 < my hair is also blonde so it could be a shade or two lighter than arsenics fur color  
GG: sounds good to me  
GG: hey how about we rp while i do some sketches?  
AC: :33 < yeah!  
AC: :33 < oh and jade  
GG: yes?  
AC: :33 < i was wondering…  
AC: :33 < do you know how we talked about upgrading medeina and arsenics relationship  
GG: oh yeah!!  
GG: just like that wonderful fanfiction you wrote about them  
AC: :33 < did you want to add that into the rp?  
GG: yeah of course  
GG: i just dont know where to begin  
AC: :33 < well i guess that depends on whether you want fluff or smut  
AC: :33 < jade?  
AC: :33 < ......  
GG: sorry i got lost in sketching  
GG: and uh!  
GG: gosh idk weve never rped smut together before  
AC: :33 < youre already drawing my fursona naked though right?  
GG: yeah! i was gonna add clothes in the second version  
AC: :33 < but rping smut isnt quite as awkward as drawing naked pictures of your internet friend so  
AC: :33 < we might as well  
GG: well thats certainly one way to look at it :o  
GG: i mean sure  
GG: if you want to  
AC: :33 < only if you want to!  
GG: gosh so its down to me huh  
GG: well…  
GG: i say we rp some smut!!  
AC: :33 < okie dokie!  
AC: :33 < would it be too cliché fur me to start with an in heat prompt  
GG: maybe but  
GG: i wouldnt be opposed to that either  
AC: :33 < yay hahaha  
AC: :33 < okay so let me repost the last message  
AC: :33 < ac: *the huntress arsenic rose from her kn33ling position by the river so that she stood at a more even eye level with medeina* that sounds lovely *arsenic purrred as she rubbed the beads of water clinging to her fluffy muzzle with the back of a war worn paw* please… lead the way  
GG: *medeina turned to do as arsenic so flirtingly requested and as she led the way to her den she swung her hips so that her tail waved steadily behind her like a beckoning finger*  
GG: my den is just past these trees *medeina called over her shoulder in the sultriest voice her canine vocal chords could create*  
AC: :33 < ((wow youre really good at this! have you rped smut befure?))  
AC: :33 < *arsenic stalked after her well known confidante with a hint of predatory yearning in her movements*  
GG: (um a few times with my friend rose yeah hahah)  
AC: :33 < *but arsenics thoughts were not on lunch but rather the cr33ping sensation of a diffurent kind of hunger that arsenic was just as well acquainted with*  
AC: :33 < *fur it was that time of year again when the flower buds were in bloom and felines were on the prowl fur mates*  
GG: *medeina knew this fact as well as arsenic*  
GG: *even if she had not yet felt the stirrings of heat claim her blood and sex she knew it was only a matter of time before biology got the best of her*  
GG: *and so medeina invited arsenic into her den and the lab that she had built inside it*  
GG: (lab sex is cool right)  
AC: :33 < ((lab sex is definitely cool))  
GG: make yourself at home arsenic *medeina made her usual greeting knowing fully well that arsenic would do just that whether she invited her to or not*  
AC: :33 < *fur once arsenic did not take her usual place by the fureplace where she enjoyed the warmth and the oppurrtunity to groom herself without fear of being attacked and instead lurked back in the corner and furced her shaky kn33s to be still*  
AC: :33 < *once the heat had begun it was quick to hijack arsenics body from her salivating maw to the blood pooling down to her most intimate purrts*  
AC: :33 < ((hey jade))  
AC: :33 < ((weird question))  
GG: (shoot!!)  
AC: :33 < ((how do you f33l about tentacles))  
GG: (umm)  
GG: (im not quite sure how you mean)  
GG: (like in general or)  
AC: :33 < ((more like tentacle purrn))  
GG: (oh!!!!)  
GG: (i dont know if ive ever thought about it much)  
AC: :33 < ((okay so if i were to give arsenic a tentacle penis how would you f33l about that))  
GG: (neutral i guess)  
GG: (not to say you shouldnt because if its your headcanon than go right ahead i dont mind!!)  
AC: :33 < ((are you pawsitive))  
GG: (positively absolutely!!!)  
GG: (tbh ive always had my own unusual headcanons)  
AC: :33 < ((oh?? purrrlease do tell)  
GG: (ummmmmmmm well)  
GG: (i think the whole spiked member thing that other cat fursonas got going on is… pretty hot)  
AC: :33 < ((oh absolutely me too))  
AC: :33 < ((what if arsenics tentadick was spiked))  
GG: (oh goodness)  
GG: (thatd be something)  
AC: :33 < ((so is that a yes))  
GG: (yeah sure just let me add that to my sketch please continue)  
AC: :33 < ((right))  
AC: :33 < ac: *once the heat had begun it was quick to hijack arsenics body from her salivating maw to the blood pooling down to her most intimate purrts*  
AC: :33 < *her prehensile appendage was wiggling its way furth from her swollen southern lips like a snake tasting the air with its tongue*  
AC: :33 < *arsenic could hardly control her dicks attempt to weasel out from underneath her skirt made from the fur and skin of her fallen foes and fur this she kept her legs clamped tighter than a clam*  
AC: :33 < *befur arsenic could even imagine mating with medeina (and imagining it she was – bending the beautiful wolf over one of her lab tables and plunging her full of her womanly sex) she had to be certain that her prefured love also prefured her*  
GG: *medeina was no fool*  
GG: *beyond having masters degrees in various fields of science she was a wolf of keen senses and her sense of smell was perhaps her strongest*  
GG: i can smell your desire *medeina spoke smoothly enjoying the fact that the great huntress arsenic had fallen prey to her own body*  
AC: :33 < *it was true fur arsenics lust was dripping from her every purre but still the smugness with which medeina spoke of this fact made arsenic quiver with rage and love and desire all at once*  
AC: :33 < *medeina was always so cool with her logic and wit but arsenic had resolved to make the bitch (by which she meant female dog and not a derogatory slur) into a weak legged mess of a pup by the time she had finished their mating*  
AC: :33 < just do not pretend this longing is one sided *arsenic growled half in restraint and half in thick lust*  
GG: *medeina rolled back her head and gave a short laugh*  
GG: i would never have pretended otherwise *medeina replied*  
GG: *the wolf began to undo the buttons of her lab coat all the way down to its end and shucked it aside to reveal her naked torso to her lover in one dramatic flourish*  
AC: :33 < *arsenic watched medeina undress with fascination fur the wolf scientist was as enthrallingly beautiful as she was intelligent*  
AC: :33 < bend yourself ofur the table *arsenic hissed her command as clearly as she could with her vocals wavering with every hitch of her d33pened breathing*  
AC: :33 < *as she commanded medeina to expose her buttocks to her arsenic made quick work of her own clothes by slashing them to shreds*  
GG: as you please  
GG: *medeina did as she was asked but she couldnt help but sneak a glance over her shoulder to see the equipment in which arsenic would soon be using to pleasure her*  
AC: :33 < *arsenics throbbing twisting length was at last fr33 to lash and coil in the open air as it pleased s33king a warm slick entrance in which to bury itself in but it found nothing but a faint br33ze that failed to cool its hot desire*  
AC: :33 < *the pain of not receiving instant stimulation against her most sensitive purrts was difficult to bear but arsenic was st33ly in her resolve to cross the room to medeina with a casual saunter*  
GG: *at seeing the monster of genitalia that shed be dealing with medeina could not keep herself from widening her stance and positioning her rump higher into the air so that arsenic could see every glistening inch of what medeina had to offer her*  
AC: :33 < what a beautiful pussy *arsenic commended her lover*  
GG: *medeina could not understand why arsenic was not yet inside her but she joined in the small talk with her own flirtations*  
GG: i suppose you know a thing or two about beautiful pussies  
AC: :33 < *arsenic enjoyed herself a corny pun and gave a throaty laugh befure seizing the flesh of medeinas thighs in her palms and pulling them towards her ravenous lashing cock*  
AC: :33 < *the tip of it dove at medeinas hole as though it were a heat s33king laser and wiggled its girth past the tight ring of muscle*  
GG: *the tip was the least wide part of arsenics dick and so medeinas heavily lubricated pussy had no problem taking it in and the wolf herself clenched her muscles down on the appendage worming up inside her as though to pull it deeper in*  
AC: :33 < my you are a hungry wolf *arsenic purrred with satisfaction*  
GG: *medeina tried to offer a coherent reply but all her throat could manage was a strangled whimper*  
AC: :33 < *arsenic gave a harsh shudder down to her curling toes at the weak sound medeina made and thrust furward her hips so that her prehensile tentacle was shoved d33purr into the accommodating cavern*  
GG: *the grander parts of arsenics penis were more difficult to bear but medeina huffed and puffed her way through the pain and allowed arsenic to fill every last bit of space within her*  
AC: :33 < good girl *arsenic told medeina gl33fully* good girl  
GG: *arsenics praise kept medeina pushing her butt back against her feline lover and relaxing to allow arsenics member to climb up inside her to her cervix wall*  
AC: :33 < *at last arsenic was filling medeina to bursting and thats when her cock transfurmed into its final furm*  
AC: :33 < *n33dle thin spines burst from the tentacles surface at every side pressing and furcing medeinas muscle walls to expand to comfurtably house the bigger entity occupying it*  
GG: *pain and pleasure were all the same as the pricking bristles lodged themselves into the warm flesh inside medeina*  
AC: :33 < *arsenic bucked her hips and grinded herself against medeinas backside despurrate to stimulate her blood engorged muscle against every inch of her lovers snug pussy*  
GG: oh arsenic *medeina moaned and then moaned again* arsenic!  
GG: *the pain was delicious and every tingling prickle of soreness that sparked in her gut sent relentless heat and pleasure coursing down her spine and sizzling over her dripping vulva*  
AC: :33 < medeina my love *arsenic cried out*  
AC: :33 < *her pleasure mounted and the tentacle inside of medeina spasmed violently as arsenics orgasm hit her in a series of waves*  
GG: *the rippling length pounded inside medeina in all the right places and soon she too was howling as her climax ripped through her body and left her a shaking teared up mess on the counter*  
AC: :33 < *arsenic pulled herself fr33 just as her sex began to retreat back into her and she collapsed like dead weight on the lab floor*  
GG: (hey so maybe this is an awkward time to mention this but)  
GG: (i finished the sketch!!!)  
AC: :33 < ((oh no on the contrary that was the purrrfect place to stop))  
AC: :33 < let me s33  
GG: okay so here it is  
GG: http://i.imgur.com/86rxX4T.jpg  
AC: :33 < ohhhh!!!  
AC: :33 < jade i love it its efurrything i imagined!!  
GG: is it really? :o  
AC: :33 < yes really!!  
AC: :33 < thank you so much  
GG: of course its really not a big deal at all  
AC: :33 < oh and we should definitely continue the story of arsenic and medeina sometime  
GG: hehehe yeah :)  
GG: i think so too


End file.
